even pure evil has its good side
by unwantedprincess
Summary: People are stupid. They think that just because your mother is the devil and your father is lord voldemort that your are evil and can not be trusted. Well I AM evil but that’s not what I’m getting at, just because of someone’s blood or parents doesn’t...
1. Chapter 1

People are stupid. They think that just because your mother is the devil and your father is lord voldemort that your are evil and can not be trusted. Well I AM evil but that's not what I'm getting at, just because of someone's blood or parents doesn't mean THEY are not trust worthy.

My name is Laufeia, just Laufeia. I lived with my mother until I was 16 and then wanted me to get to know my witch powers before I take over hell. So I am now living with the malfoy's with a couple of demon friends of mine.

Today it is also the day we go to Hogwarts.

"Feia? FEIA!" Donavan yelled.

"WHAT?" I screamed glaring at his green eyes over the top of my book.

"Just wondering if you were listening to me"

"No I wasn't thank you very much." I turned back to my book.

"Fine then."

I stepped into a compartment and sat down. Then I notated that there were other occupants in the compartment.

"Excuse me, can we help you find your way out?" a soft but harsh voice said

"No im quit fine here thank you." I looked up to were the voice came from and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had skin the color of death her blood red lips were formed in a line and her enchanting mulit-colored eyes, rainbow actually, were fixed in a glare over the top of a book.

"Are you shore about that?" she asked setting the book down on the seat beside her and folding her hands in her lap and tilting her head to the side her platinum blond hair fell to the side there was a huge black chunk of hair on the right side of her face.

"Quit" I said trying to not let her notice I was intimidated by her. I don't know what it was but she kind of scared me by her calm but stern glare. She intrigued and frightened me.

I heard laughter come from one of the other occupants. There were three guys and one other girl.

They all had the same pale skin, blood red lips, but they all had different colored eyes, one red, one green, one purple and the other blue.

"Wow mate, you picked a fight with the wrong one of the five of use." Said the green eyed boy sitting closest to the girl

"Really now?"

"She will tear you apart!" came a small female voice.

It came from the other girl; she was little with short fire red hair, red not orange like mine. She was the one with the blue eyes.

"No, Nox, not this one. He intrigues me." She turned to me " I admire your courage"

"Thank you."

"Don't get used to it." she picked up her book again and before she opened it, said, "what's your name?"

"Fred" she nodded and started reading again.

"Well," came that small voice again " I'm Nox, this one here is Laufeia" she pointed to the other girl.

" He's Donavan" she pointed to the green eyed kid with his black hair in large spikes all over his head. "And-"

"Im Blake" said the purple-eyed boy.

"And I'm Than" said the red-eyed one.

"Nice to meet you all" I said, but more to Laufeia. They all replied with, you too's and such, but Laufeia just grunted and kept reading.

Stupid Nox had to go and make introductions, didn't she even THINK about if I wanted this boy to know my name? I have to admit the kid was cute, but he irritated me! I don't know why though.

"There you are Fred! We have been looking all over for you!" came a voice. It didn't surprise me I had foreseen it coming just a couple of seconds be for it came. I came out of a red head that looks just like Fred. Just after the voice the person it belonged to, came to lean on the compartment door frame. I didn't look up.

"oh well by then guys, Laufeia." Fred said then left behind, his look alike.

"Laufeia was next to get sorted, so far all the others that sat in her compartment on the train were sorted, most in slytherin, but the other girl, Nox was in ravenclaw and Brone was in ravenclaw as well. I Think Nox and Brone are going out, judging by the kiss they shared when he got sorted.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to be sorted, but she was sorted into slytherin, so were the rest of the boy that sat with her in the compartment.

When I sat down at the table Donavan was sorted right after me. I sat next to Draco and some of his friends Blaise and Marcus. I connected instantly with Blaise, who was on my right. We talked all threw dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N: by the way I don't own any of the hp characters. I only own Laufeia, Donavan, Nox, Blake and Than. (Than Is pronounced TH-ON and Laufeia is pronounced LA-FAY-UH)

The past few days of school have been fine. I spent most of my time with Blaise and Donavan out side by the lake. The cold fresh air helped me think, which helped with the butt load of homework the stupid teachers gave us.

Well I was sitting alone by the lake today reading my book when-

"_Hey" came Fred's voice from behind me and sat down beside me. _

End premonition

"Hey" Fred said sitting next to me.

"Right on time" I mumbled

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I said setting my book down and looking at him.

"So what are you reading?" he craned his head to look at my book.

"A book" I said covering the cover with my hand.

"What kind of book?"

"The kind of you read"

"Oh well who wrote it?"

"Persistent much?"

"Sorry… so how have your first few days here gone?"

"They've gone. With a lot of homework."

"Haha...yah they do that" I nodded

"_Hey you two" said Fred's look alike standing over us. _

_End premonition_

"Hey you two"

"Hey George" Fred said

"Hi. Im George. And you are" George said extending his hand to me.

"Laufeia"

"Wow that's a very pretty name."

"Yah, so I've been told"

"You don't like it?"

"I like what it means, it describes me."

"What does it mean?" I was having this conversation with George, we were completely ignoring Fred. I like George better than Fred, I don't know why but I don't like Fred that much.

"God of destruction and evil." He tilted his head to the side

"What?"

"God of destruction and evil."

"Oh. And that describes you?"

"Well, not yet."

"Oh…what?"

"well, you see my mother is the devil and my father, well I don't know my father yet."

"oh ok then"

I tilted my head. That didn't bother him?! Wow

"That-"

"You're the devils daughter??!" Fred yelled.

I looked at him "yes"

"Uh...I…. got-yah" he stammered as he stumbled backwards.

"Oh, Laufeia im sorry about him-"

" Its fine. It bothers a lot of people, and call me Feia."

"Ok, Feia" I smiled

Feia, how pretty. She smiled! Her smile is gorgeous! She's beautiful and funny.

So what if she's the devils daughter. I like her.


End file.
